Work For It
by TruRebellion
Summary: Feelings are uncontrollable, like a wave of water that threatens to ruin anything that you work hard for. For Rhonda, they can be as equally as damaging. Onesided Rhonda x Arnold; Slight Helga x Arnold


"It's stupid," Rhonda started off, glancing down at her un-chic chipped nails, "I've been thinking of him as a... _boyfriend_." Her lips curled down at the simple word carrying so much baggage of affections.

Her family's phycologist, Dr. Pepper, wrote down notes, finally looking up when she said that. "What's wrong with having feelings for this boy?" The doctor clicked her pen, giving the rich teen her full attention.

"One of my many friends," she looked uncomfortable, even though she acted the same as usual, "is dating him - and the fact that he's a-a peasant - are why it's a bad thing to have feelings for him."

Dr. Pepper nodded empathically, probably having been in a similiar situation. "Don't you think that you still need to try? To get his attention, that is?"

Rhonda scoffed, lacing her fingers together so that she could stop looking at them, her eyes going up to meet the doctor's curious green ones.

"I guess you really don't understand," she scowled, scrunching up her nose, "the guy I like i smadly in love with his girlfriend... That have been since I was ten."

The doctor's eyes widened slightly as the rich girl leaned back in her seat, relaxing slightly even though she felt a slight stinging in her chest, tingling and sharping her other senses.

 _It was stupid to be jealous, much more stupid to have feelings for Arnold Shortman._

 _Rhonda bitterly sat by herself, glaring at the laughing forms of Arnold and Helga as they openly expressed their love. It was a rare occurance, one that made the rich teen feel as if she wanted to rip out her perfectly managed hair but also made her want to cry in a corner._

 _She threw herself up, heading towards the punch bowl. She grabbed the serving spoon and a cup, allowing for the rim of the cup to met the spoon as she poured the drink inside._

 _It fell back with a plop as she dropped it back inside, taking a big gulp of the way-too-sweet punch. Motion from the corner of her eye caused her to turn, watching the blond with a football shaped head get some punch._

 _He turned too, catching her brown eyes in an awkward stare with his green ones. "Hey Rhonda," he sent her that same heart fluttering smile, "you having fun?"_

 _She glanced down at her cup, ripping her eyes away from his own, and taking a drink from her cup. "I could ask you the same thing. One cup and no Helga, what happened?"_

 _He seemed shocked by her observation but just laughed it off, "I just needed some time away from Helga," he reassured, "I decided to just get a drink, the perfect getaway."_

 _She hummed, taking another drink of her punch. "I never would have thought_ you _would need_ space _from_ Helga _," she remarked sarcastically, "seeing as you two are one of those joined-at-the-hips couples."_

 _He just shrugged, "... Can I tell you something?"_

 _"You told me all this," she reminded, "just go ahead."_

 _"I think that Helga and I," he hesitated, taking an encouraging sip of punch, "I think that Helga and I are fading apart..."_

 _That was when she suddenly felt a spark of hope, ignoring the guilt that bubbled in her._

"Miss Rhonda," Dr. Pepper said, her eyes narrowed on her in concern, "what is it?"

She blinked away the memory, focusing back onto the session. "Nothing," she echoed, deciding to keep the hope that she felt that night buried in her, "I was just considering something someone had said to me before."

After a few more minutes talking, she was soon walking down the street, the night already bringing drizzles of rain with it.

Her red coat barely protected her from the unexpected drizzle - the reason she didn't call for a car was because she hated to be around people after a session - and her body shivered from the nipping cold, dizziness coming with her upcoming sickness.

She suddenly looked up, noticing that she had made a wrong turn somewhere and ended up on the wrong street. She sighed, pulling her hood up as she spotted the Sunset Arms, frowning.

She was nearly about to turn away when lightening struck through the air, soon followed by thunder, and the light dizzle of rain turned into a hard pour of hail.

Rhonda yapped loudly, pulling her phone onto to have the hard balls of ice smack hard into it, cracking the screen and making it useless.

 _Life really does hate me_ , she thought bitterly, tucking her broken phone in her pocket as she stormed up the steps of the building.

Her hand was raised to knock, ready to, until she froze, trying to gain her courage. She was going to look a complete fool in front of the boy she liked.

Sighing, she put her hand down to the side, turning to walk away until she heard creaking next to her, fear shotting through her as Arnold took in the soaked form of the rich girl.

"Rhonda," he exclaimed, pulling her into the warm inside of the Sunset Arms, "what are you doing in the rain?" His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks a puffy red that suggested that he had been crying.

"I," she didn't really want to tell him the real reason for her being out in the rain so she brought up another topic, "why have you been crying?"

There was that shocked look again, like it was surpising that a girl who depended mostly on money could be smart enough to notice the simple signs that people gave off.

He didn't mention it though as he scampered away, coming back with a warm, white towel. "You should dry off." She glanced down at her clothes, seeing that they weren't as wet as sghe had thought they were.

She shrugged, taking the towel and wiping away the drops of rain that still clung to her. "You still haven't answer my question."

"Neither have you," he snapped back before closing his eyes and sighing, "... Helga and I broke it off."

She paused, dropping her arms to the side as she stared at him with slight shock. "I'm sorry," she whispered, watching as his shoulder shooke with held in tears.

"Why are you saying sorry? It wasn't your fault."

 _It might as well have been_ , her thoughts went to, _I prayed for you two to break up enough times for it._

A tear dripped down from his cheek and she was suddenly reminded of the recent session with Dr. Pepper on the topic of the boy that she liked.

 _"Life has a way of giving exactly what you want..."_

"Hey Arnold," she started off softly, "you can talk to me about it, if you want to that is."

He gave her a somber smile, "Thanks Rhonda."

 _"If you are willing to work for it."_

* * *

 **Word Count: 1, 155**

 **TruRebellion; For all the people that are reading "Becoming a Better Helga," this will not be included and will never be included for it has not happened in that specific story. If you are waiting for that story to update, it will happen in the next couple of days.**

 **Dedicated to; Nopejope**


End file.
